


of many graces

by gabriel42069



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (vriska) - Freeform, Dream Bubbles, F/F, idk its soft.... gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel42069/pseuds/gabriel42069
Summary: An underwater meeting in the bubbles.





	of many graces

When you open your eyes, the dream has changed around you. You're floating in the sea. Meenah took you to her ocean once and held your hands as you walked on water. Is this her memory?   
  
It doesn't look like it - an unfamiliar hive looms in front of you, more like a palace than a hive, too big for any one troll. Beneath the hive is a mass of wriggling tentacles. You search for an end to the monster, but find none. This must be Gl'bgolyb.   
  
The door to the hive creaks from disuse when you open it. You take three steps in, and you're immediately met with a trident to the neck.    
  
Feferi presses you against the wall, her scowl fading to confusion after a moment. "Vriska?" she frowns. "You look different!"   
  
You hold your hands up in surrender. "No need to cull me, Empress."   
  
She rolls her eyes but unequips her trident from her specibus. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Same thing any of us are doing here," you say, trying to come off calm and cool. Her face is very close to yours. "Being dead. You know how it is."   
  
"I know how it is," she says sympathetically. She steps away from the wall. "Whale, would you like a tour of the old hive?"   
  
"I think that would take about a sweep longer than we have left." You smile awkwardly. "Do you wanna maybe just... talk?"   
  
Her face lights up with a smile. "Sure!"   
  
She leads the way to a surprisingly bouncy couch and pats the seat next to her. Your knees knock together when you sit, and you're sure she notices your flaming blue blush. "So!" she says brightly, clapping her hands together. "Tell me everything! How did you even die?"   
  
You wince. "Pyrope, uh..." Your throat suddenly feels dry, even surrounded by so much water. "Stabbed me in the back. That's not a figure of speech, I mean she actually did. I had this dumb plan to fight Jack Noir. It was stupid, and it would have gotten us all killed, so I'm glad she did it. Although, I guess it doesn't matter, because she and John retconned it so I wouldn't die in the alpha timeline. Apparently I was important or whatever. Doesn't matter. I'm just what got left behind."   
  
Feferi's mouth falls open, you're not sure if in indignation or surprise. "Don't say that! You're not what got left behind! You're important, and I'm glad you're here!"   
  
Wow. If you thought your blush was bad before, you can feel it spreading to your neck and ears now. You could probably see it from space at this point.   
  
"Uh, thanks," you say. You smile. "What about you?"   
  
"Oh, Eridan," she says with a sigh. She waves her hand. "He and Sol got into it again, and things escalated, and he killed me and Kanaya. Things really were rough for a while there!" She laughs her soft, bubbly laugh.   
  
"Tell me, Princess," you say, leaning forward with what you hope is a roguish grin on your face, "was that reel-ly as in fishing?"   
  
She smiles wide and sharp. "As a water of fact, it was."   
  
You cackle. "Come on, heiress, that one wasn't your best. I know you can do better."   
  
Feferi pouts exaggeratedly. "Water-ever! My puns are great, you're just a hater!"   
  
"I'm not a hater!" You cup her cheek with a hand. "I'm your biggest fan, princess."   
  
It's her turn to blush, and she turns completely fuchsia. "I - I - that's not true!" She shoves playfully at your shoulder. "I seem to remember you being a lot more, well, bitchy than this, you know."   
  
Her words sting, but you shrug. "What can I say? I've had a lot of time to think things over, and I didn't really like the person I was back then. Don't get me wrong," you say, flashing her a sly smile,  "I could still kick your ass any time of day. I just won't."   
  
She giggles. "Do you want to test that theory right now? Because I bet I could take you!"   
  
You stroke her cheek with your thumb. "As fun as that sounds, and it does sound fun, I think we could put our time in this bubble to better use."   
  
"Like what?" She glubs nervously.   
  
"Like making up for lost time! We were never all that close when we were alive, and I'm sick of it. Let's be friends, princess. Hell, if you're up for it - let's be more than that."   
  
Feferi runs a hand through your hair. "I think," she says carefully, "that that sounds like a great idea!"   
  
You lean down, and she leans up, and the two of you meet in the middle.


End file.
